A Werewolf's Tale!
by lynsay
Summary: Sophia wants nothing to do with Luke not after her failed date but avoiding him is not an option. Matt has always wanted Vivian but he denied his blood & urges for so long. Now they were both finally free to be with one another, so finally he agreed to mate Vivian. This of course would make Sophia and Luke living in the same house and step-siblings too. What is a girl to do?


**A Werewolf's Tale**

Author's note: This is a story about the show Wolf Lake, I didn't like how it was left so open ended. I had to write a story about the show. It will mostly focus on Luke Cates & Sophia Donner but there will be other pairings too. Such as John Kanine & Ruby Cates and Matthew Donner & Vivian Cates. The storyline that happened on the show will be exactly the same but I will continue the show here with a few changes.

Summary: Sophia wants nothing to do with Luke Cates especially after her failed date. Unfortunately for her avoiding him is not an option soon enough. Matt has always wanted Vivian in a very real sexual way but he denied his blood and urges for so long. Now they were both finally free to be with one another and it would only make the pack stronger so finally he agreed to mate Vivian in a small ceremony. This of course would make Sophia and Luke living in the same house and step-siblings too. What is a girl to do in a situation like this?

 **Chapter 1: Surprises & Revelations!**

It was merely a week since Sophia came to her dad in tears. She knew that she was going to flip at any moment but it terrified her to death. Of course Luke didn't help matters either. What was he thinking pulling that crap? She knew that Luke Cates only cared about one person: himself. It hurt like hell but she survived the flip, thanks to her dad. He was great throughout the whole ordeal. Of course Matt was completely at ease that Luke Cates wasn't anywhere near his daughter and he intended to keep it that way. Unfortunately life always has other plans.

It wasn't long before Matt realized that Vivian was right about them. The pack needed a strong united power couple to lead them now that Will Cates was gone. He wasn't sure how it would effect their children but he had to think about the whole pack, especially now that Sophia was apart of that pack. After sometime went by Matt finally decided that he was going to take matters into his own hands. He went over to the Cates house or mausoleum as some called it. He was going to tell Vivian that he had come to his senses and was going to mate her finally.

"Is your mom here?"

It was Luke that answered the door, "Yeah, she's in her office, it's that way. Do you need directions?"

"No, that's fine, I know the way, Luke."

Before he could enter Luke had a question, "So how's your daughter?"

"She's fine but that's not your business, you stay away from her."

"Yeah, that's not going to happen eventually she'll come to me. I know it as sure as I'm standing here."

"Whatever I'll leave you to your delusions, I have an appointment with your mother."

With that he left Luke standing there with his mouth hanging open. He entered the office slowly, Vivian Cates is sitting behind the desk like she always belonged there. She was a bit surprised to see Matthew Donner of all people in her house at all.

"Matt, I'm always happy to see you but what can I do for you now?"

"I want to accept your proposal that you made me a couple of weeks ago?"

"What proposal would that be?"

She wanted to make him sweat it out.

After a few minutes she said, " I'm just kidding with you, I've wanted this for a long time now. You do realize that if we do mate each other then Luke and Sophia will be living in the same house right?"

"Yes, of course I know that but I think that they'll learn to deal over time."

"Do you really, I'm not regretting my decision but I want to make sure that you don't make this decision hasty?"

"I know exactly what doing this means to both of our families. Bedside it's not like Luke would try to seduce my daughter right in front of me. Surely you raised him to be better than that right?"

She had no idea what he was talking about, "Seduce Sophia, what are you talking about? Her and Luke barely know each other. I was referring to the fact that two hormonal teenagers living under the same roof doesn't always end well. Is there something going on between them that I don't know about?"

"No as far as I know there's not anything going on but Luke would like there to be."

"Wow, I had no idea that she was that close to flipping."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, it's just that he's always had this attraction towards virginal girls right before they flip. I'm sure that he won't do what he usually does to girls."

"I know what he usually does to girls, why do you think that I'm trying to keep him away from my daughter. He's not going to use her and throw her away like she's nothing."

"That's not why your here is it?"

"What, no of course not. I'm here because there's always been a connection between us. I know that you've always felt it too, I've loved Marie and you've loved Will but they're both gone and they wouldn't want us to be alone. I'm not backing out, I want to mate you in the old ways and marry you in the human way too, what do you say about that?"

He was smiling towards her in a way that made her weak in the knees and feel like a school girl. Then he was suddenly kneeling down with a ring in a little black box.

"Vivian Cates will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

It took her a minute to find her voice because this was everything that she had ever wanted.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you as soon as possible. We need to contact the children and tell them of our news. Who knows they may be happy for us, children have a way of surprising you."

"Maybe your right, I'll send Sophia a text right now and you can tell Luke to meet us in the den. This way we can tell them together like a family ok?"

"Sounds good to me, now can we stop talking and kiss already?"

He didn't answer her instead he picked her up and kissed her with so much passion, it felt like they were on fire. While they were getting reacquainted Sophia was already arriving at the estate of the Cate's house. It was an ordinary day for Sophia Donner until her dad made her meet him at the Cates house. She was rather surprised because she knew that her dad wanted her to steer clear of Luke Cates. The hits keep coming she thought as Luke was the one who answered the door.

"What are you doing here at my house? I really shouldn't be surprised as your family can't seem to stay away from mine."

Sophia scoffed at him, "Right like your God's gift or something? Please now tell me where my dad is?"

"Well I could tell you but I don't think that we should interrupt them yet. Besides I think that I know what this is about anyway."

"Well don't leave me in dispense, what's this all about then?"

"It's about your dad and my mother."

"What about them?"

"Wow, it still surprises innocent you are. You know that they almost got together before we were born right?"

"Yeah and?"

"They're going to now, in fact, they may even get mated to each other. So you better get used to being around me as it won't be long before your living here."

Sophia started to scream, "No, no, I won't do it, I refuse to spend another minute in this hell hole with you, let alone move in here. Your wrong my dad wouldn't do what you suggesting."

Just then Matt heard the screams and both he and Vivian rushed into the room. Sophia was crying and Luke found it funny as hell. Matt hadn't seen his daughter so upset since the night she first showed signs of flipping. Luke must have guessed what the almost family meeting was about and he told her. It seemed that things weren't going to be as easy as Matt originally thought.

She looked him surprised and confused, "Daddy please tell me it's not true?"

"I'm not sure what Luke told you but me and Vivian are going to be married soon. We will be moving in here as soon as possible too. I know that it's not perfect but I've been alone for a long time and I really need this to work. I know that you don't want to live here but could you please try for me?"

Sophia felt trapped because she hated Luke with a passion but she loved her father. She thought how bad could it be and besides in less than a year she would be able to move out. If she flipped she would never be free of Wolf Lake and she knew it. Of course Luke was convinced that it was only a matter of time before that happened.

"I'll try daddy for you but she better keep him in check."

"She will and besides there are so many bedrooms in this place take a look around and pick one out ok?"

Vivian smiled at the girl and said, "Yes, please take your pick and I can personally promise you that Luke will not bother you at all. Go on there are a few empty rooms upstairs with balconies attached to them and your own bath as well."

"Ok, fine I'll take a look but no promises?"

"That's all I ask is for you to give it a chance."

She took her leave, went upstairs in search of a bedroom that was far away from where Luke slept. Of course no one mentioned where Luke's bedroom was. The first door on the right she stumbled into was decorated by a guy one could tell, by the video games littering the bed and the floor and clothes everywhere too. She wondered who lived here. She didn't have to wait long before Luke was standing in the doorway.

"I knew eventually that you would be in my room but not this fast."

"I made a mistake, I was looking for an empty room to pick out for my bedroom."

He moved closer towards her and softly said, "You don't need another room, just stay here with me. I want you badly and you feel the same way, I know it, I can feel it with every fiber of my being. I don't understand why your fighting this so hard?"

"Get out of my way, you don't know anything about women. I'm only here because my dad asked me to try this for his sake but don't make me regret it."

"Fine your loss, I'll just have to call Presley to fill those needs then won't I?"

"I don't care if you screw every single girl in Wolf Lake because it won't be me ever."

Sophia walked off looking to get as far away from Luke as humanly possible. She did eventually settle on a bedroom that was unfortunately just across the hall from Luke's bedroom, it couldn't be helped though. It had a balcony and private bath too.


End file.
